This invention relates to a game, and more particularly to a game in which a plurality of playing units are utilized for each of two sides, each of which consists of only one player.
There are a number of games of skill which incorporate playing apparatus which can be employed by two players in a contest to win the game. One type of game employs a plurality of units of playing pieces, with each of the units having three playing pieces of varying strength. The first piece is stronger than the second; the second is stronger than the third; and the third is stronger than the first. A player arranges these pieces in an order unknown to his opponent. In a turn of play, the player and his opponent each uncover one of the pieces of his unit to determine which is stronger. Games of this general nature are shown in Vennor U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,919 and Schaper U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,402. Such a game is fast and easy but requires skill in choosing the correct order of playing pieces in the units in order to win the game. A game of this type is interesting to players of all ages, but can be made more challenging in the manner described with respect to the preferred embodiment disclosed in this application.